This core provides a centralized resource for the coordination of data exchange among projects and investigators, biostatistical support for the basic science projects and oversight of the statistical analysis and data interpretation in the population-based studies, and designs, performs and analyzes the gene expression microarray experiments. The Core includes an integrated and interactive group of scientists with expertise in molecular biology, biostatistics, bioinformatics, web design/maintenance, and computer science. The interactive and integrative nature of the Core is evident in several joint publications among its members. Data exchange services are facilitated through a website specifically built by Core members for the research program (http://clarkelabs.georgetown.edu/dietandcancer/index.htm). These pages also contain full contact information for all members of this program including phone numbers and active email links. Thus, this core interacts directly with the Administrative Core, its web site maintenance and data exchange services assisting in the critical area of facilitating investigator communication/interaction and project integration. Core members also have expertise in database construction and management and are currently building a Microarray Data Storage and Analysis Database that will be fully accessible to program members through the website. Additional databases can be designed and built to support other aspects of the research program. The Core's services are provided by two integrated teams. The Biostatistics Team lead by Dr. Edmund Gehan (Georgetown) includes Dr. Riitta Luoto (Tampere) and Ms. Ying Zhang (Georgetown). The Data Exchange and Microarray Team is led by this core's Director Dr. Clarke (Georgetown) and includes Dr. Wang (Catholic University of America), Dr. Xuan (Catholic University of America), Dr. Zhu (Georgetown) and Mr. Retz (Georgetown). The Core's full range of services are used extensively by Projects I-III and both Pilot Project II. Project IV and Pilot Project I use the Core only for data oversight/quality control.